


Joe Friday

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: It's a dog's life.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 22





	Joe Friday

**DISCLAIMER:** Rizzoli & Isles and its characters are the property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT television network.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Something brief to read in the R&I universe. And thank you, readers, for reading. Where would we, the pickers and pounders of keyboards be without you?

**Joe Friday**

  
**By The Raven**

It had been a long day and she was lonely and a little bored but it was nearing that time when her person would come home and really the wait was becoming unbearable. The fact that no one else had come by yet meant that she would not be waiting in vain, either. Her person always came home on time if no one else came by this time.

As if summoned by her errant thoughts, the sound of keys in the door made her leap off the sofa and race to the door. Excitement made her quiver all over, she could hardly wait. Really this was one of the best times of the day, or well, anytime of the day when her person was home was a good time of the day.

The door opened and she leapt forward to say hello. There was someone with her person but it only took her a moment to figure out who the other person was. She liked the other person but right now it seemed a little confusing why her person was not saying hello.

Joe sat down and looked up, as dogs do, trying to figure out what was going on. Her person was cuddling the other person and as Joe sniffed the air, she could smell pheromones in it that told her many things, none of which she could really understand but all of them were good.

Finally her person leaned down and then Joe got her reward for being a good girl all day. Her person was home and her person smelled so good and so happy and so safe and so comforting that Joe just about felt like she was going to wiggle out of her skin.

"Walk." Joe knew that word. She did not understand whatever else her person said, but she understood that much.

Excitement did not even properly describe how she felt right now. Wow, walk! Her favourite thing except her person was really her favourite thing. It was easy to change her mind depending on what was going on and no one seemed to mind.

In a moment, her person had the leash on and Joe guided them both out of the building. The other person was not coming along, but Joe did not mind.

Her favourite person was coming with her to do her favourite thing.

Joe lived only in the moment, it was the only way to live that she knew of anyway.

"Hurry." Joe knew that word too, her person had taught it to her. It meant that today there would only be a short walk but that was okay, there would be other walks later, another time.

Quickly, her person guided her over to the grass nearby and Joe made short work of taking care of business before they walked the length of the block and back again to the familiar doorway again. Joe was happy.

Outside smelled good and her person was happy.

Back at home Joe found the other person waiting and went to say hello. This person was probably her second favourite person. Joe's funny looking friend with the hard shell was at this person's house. Joe liked her hard shelled friend, even though they could not run or play. Joe liked almost everything.

Her person was coming nearer again and sat down next to their guest and in a moment they were cuddling again, except it was more. Her person was, kissing, this other person and they were both making sounds that Joe did not understand, but somehow knew were good sounds.

She was hungry, so she leapt off the sofa to look in the kitchen for something to eat. She found a fresh bowl of food and water, another reason this other person was so cool, her second favourite person always remembered her.

By the time she was done both of her people were in the bedroom and the door was closed, Joe was able to tell they were safe though and did not mind waiting. Her people were here and she was happy and that was all that mattered anyway.

It was a dog's life.

 **The End** ****


End file.
